


doing what i do best

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel
Genre: M/M, lazy ass thing i could not get out of my head, still didn't go the way i planned but is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: they should be on patrolorhe's command. who the fuck cares if clarence disappears for a bit?
Relationships: clarence williams/gage draider
Kudos: 12





	doing what i do best

mrpd is dead quiet at the peak twilight hour of three am, and really, they should be on patrol.

but fuck that. making out was way better.

clarence is acutely aware of every sound, though it’s getting harder to focus on trying to hear footsteps or doors when draider’s kissing him with a hot need, hand squishing clarence’s cheek and thumb pressed into the corner of his mouth. clarence shifts just slightly, pressing himself to draider’s hip, a hand going to rest on the lockers behind them as he drags his tongue over draider’s bottom lip, tasting the leather and exhaling into draider’s mouth. he can feel draider against his thigh, just as hard as he is, and clarence presses his thigh a little more firm against him before breaking from the kiss, a hand sliding into draider’s hand and curling, pulling his head back, other hand reaching up to pull the high-collared shirt draider was wearing down a little to press his mouth to draider’s neck, teeth pressed against the skin just enough before he sucked at the marks left behind, listening to the way draider inhaled sharply.

this wasn’t what clarence had planned, could think of a million other ways he wanted draider, but the sense of urgency of where they were reminded him that he couldn’t quite do whatever the fuck he wanted, even if he was the highest on duty. he shifted his weight and pulled his thigh back from between draider’s legs, moving to sit on his lap instead, exhaling out as they press together, and draider gives a rock, unable to help himself as his hands creep to clarence’s thighs, pressing into the fabric of his pants. clarence slid his arms over draider’s shoulders, giving a rock back as he pressed his mouth to draider’s jaw, nipping at the skin beneath the soft scratch of his scruff.

“... clarence,” draider’s voice was soft, shaky in the empty hall of the holding cells, “fuck, oh… fuck, man…”

clarence hummed a little, grinding his hips down against draider, letting their foreheads touch as he settled into a sort of rhythm, grinding with need against the body beneath him, eyes sliding shut as he felt draider respond in kind, bodys pressed tight to one another. clarence shivered, a hand moving to settle in the back of draider’s hair, fingers curling into it. he brought his lips back to draider’s, kiss open mouthed and messy as he bounced his hips a little harder, a hand curling in the front of draider’s shirt. he wanted to do more, get out of these cramped ass pants, but he really didn’t have the attention span to get both of them undressed enough for that. instead, clarence put more weight on draider, pushing him down to the bench. draider went easy, hands moving from his thighs to clarence’s ass, fingers digging into it as clarence rolled his hips down at an easier angle now, grinding faster. draider only met his hips, a leg sliding over one of clarence’s to get even closer, if that was even physically possible at this moment.

beneath him, draider’s body goes stiff before he trembles, a soft whimpering sound escaping from him against clarence’s lips. the brunet whines himself, giving a few frantic grinds before he shudders himself, head dropping to draider’s chest as he cums.

the silence is filled with their pants as clarence slowly pushes himself up, staring down at draider, a dazed look on his face. clarence sniffs, laughing a little and pushing at his cheek.

“you good?”

“yeah,” draider murmurs, giving a small laugh himself, “jesus, clarence…”

“exactly,” clarence slowly sits back on his legs, kneeling between draider’s, glancing down between them. the wet spot on his pants was way more obvious, but they were both kind of fucked. he ran a hand through his hair, eyes lidding, “... what a mess.”

“you started it,” draider murmurs, sitting up himself, clarence still between his knees, “you held me down here, all against my own little will…”

“obnoxious. honestly, you’re obnoxious,” clarence pushed at draider’s face, giving a grin, “shut up and go change.”

“you look worse,” draider’s voice holds a sing-song tone to it as he leans forward, giving clarence a small kiss before climbing off the bench, pushing his shoulder a little, “some sergeant you are.”

clarence huffed and followed after draider to the stairs, slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him in close, hand pressing against his chest. “you want some strike points, gage?”

“oh, daddy, strike me,” draider monotone before laughing, pushing at clarence’s face as they climbed the steps, “and you call me obnoxious.”

“i’m an acquired taste,” clarence peeked out the double doors to the lobby before quickly following after draider into the locker rooms, going to his and fiddling with the lock, giving a small glance over at draider at his own locker, already pulling out a pair of dark pants to change into. clarence just watched for a moment before focusing back on his own locker, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks.

shit. he was such an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god if they find this because you guys post it in their discords or twitch chats, i'm nuking earth. do NOT. enjoy this in private. please. i beg of u
> 
> sorry for the lazy look, i just wanted to get it out without much effort so i could continue to not sleep at night
> 
> normansbones @ twitter


End file.
